Lieutenant Wilson
by snapesnuggler4980
Summary: Gibbs' team has a case. Why is it taking them to New Jersey? please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

" What do you got for me, Abbs?" said a certain familiar voice that happened to belong to a certain silver-haired fox.

"Well Gibbs, I am running tests on the victims hair sample to find out who she was, and searching AFIS for a finger print match to the one you gave me, but I haven't found anything yet. But since you always come down when I have something, I believe that it will only be a few seconds before something pops up." Abby replied.

Just then, a series of beeps was coming from the computer. It found a match to the finger print.

"See Gibbs? I swear you have ESP or something. Okay, so the finger print belongs to a former Lieutenant James Wilson. He was in the Marine Corps to help pay for his college after he graduated. He is now the head of oncology in Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey."

"How did you get it to pull up a basic profile? Usually I have to get McGee search for that sort of stuff," Gibbs asked

"Well the other day I was looking through some of the advanced settings and all I had to do was check mark 'basic background'. It is pretty neat actually," Abby told him excitedly.

_He shouldn't have asked. This was a computer science thing. He barely knew how to work his email._

Then another set of beeps went off.

"Hair from our victim belongs to Rebecca Roberts," Abby started, "she is married to Petty Officer Christopher Roberts, which explains why she was found on base."

"Thanks Abbs. Can you email the file to my team?"

"Of course, Gibbs, and here is a hard copy that I printed for you."

He gave her the Caf-Pow that he was holding, a kiss on the cheek, and a smile before he left.

_How I love that smile of his,_ she thought as she sipped on her Caf-Pow.

"I love my job," Abby said to herself.

"Gibbs has been gone for a while. It doesn't usually take him this long to check on Ducky's and Abby's findings," Tony DiNozzo pointed out to the rest of his team.

"Maybe he went to go get some coffee," Ziva suggested, not looking away from her computer.

"Or maybe he and the Abbster is…OOOWWWWW! Boss, that was harder than usual!"

"Finish that sentence and you will find yourself looking for another job, DiNozzo," Gibbs paused for a few seconds before he continued with information for the entire team, "Abby's findings should be in your email."

"The hair sample from the victim belonged to Rebecca Roberts. 28 years old, married to Christopher Roberts. She works as the headmaster's assistant at the local boarding school. Maiden name is Rebecca Wilson…"

McGee was cut off by Gibbs.

"Search her family. Who are her parents and siblings?"

McGee started typing then begun to speak again, "Parents are Andrew and Jessica Wilson. She only has one brother, James Wilson."

"Damn it."

"What is it, Boss?" DiNozzo asked, concerned.

"Former Lieutenant James Wilson is her brother. McGee, find out everything about her life until she married Petty Officer Roberts. Ziva, find everything after she married him. We can't rule her brother in or out of this case yet. DiNozzo, you're with me. Grab your tooth brush, were going to New Jersey. Pick up is in two hours."

"Got it Boss" DiNozzo was up out of his chair and headed to the elevator. He needed to get home to pack some decent suits, a couple sets of casual clothes, and *Sniff, sniff* he really needed to take a shower, as he woke up late this morning and decided on his morning run instead of a shower, as he only had time for one or the other.

Thirty minutes later, Gibbs was back down in Abby's lab.

"What are you doing back down here Gibbs? I don't have any new evidence to process and you don't have a caf-pow for me, so what's up?"

Gibbs could tell that Abby sounded worried. He was going to owe her a kegs worth of caf-pow after he told her the news.

"Abbs, me and DiNozzo are going to New Jersey. We have to go tell the victims brother about his loss in person."

"Why Gibbs? Don't you just call them? I mean I know you don't like to make those kinds of calls, but still."

He pulled Abby into a hug as he could tell she needed the comfort to calm her down, which in turn would help her quiet down.

"Abbs, the brother, James Wilson, was a buddy of mine in the Corps. We're going to have a look at his place while we're there, but unless if something happens up there, we'll be back down in a few days. If not, I will let you know."

"Okay Gibbs. But promise me something, cause the last time that you guys went off to a deceased's family, one of you didn't come back the way we would of liked."

"Abby," he pulled her in for another hug, "don't worry, I'll make sure that nothing happens to DiNozzo," Gibbs lightened the mood a little but decided that it was time to be serious again, "but if my gut starts giving me anything to worry about, I'll put on my vest."

"Stay safe," was all Abby could manage, but a twinkle in her eye told Gibbs of how much better his last few words were, since she knew how much he hated the bullet proof vest.

'I will' Gibbs signed to Abby. It made her feel better as the words she was thinking were too hard to speak.

She pulled Gibbs in for another quick hug before he left. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

Gibbs never wanted to let go, but he knew that wasn't going to get him back to D.C. any faster, so once she let go a couple of minutes later, he signed 'Good Bye, I will see you later' and left for the elevator.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are we going to New Jersey Boss?" DiNozzo questioned, unsure of what was the answer was going to be.

"To tell former Lieutenant James Wilson of his loss in person, and before you ask why, he was assigned as my newbie when he entered the Marine Corps. He was their when I was informed of my loss. It is only right to be there for him," Gibbs finished.

"Wait a minute boss man," DiNozzo was confused, "you know this guy personally?"

"Yes DiNozzo. Isn't that what I just said? Back during the end of my service in the Marines, they assigned me some kid fresh out of basic training. I had to show him what to expect. That was something new that they were trying out. It didn't keep though."

Tony just faced forward in reply. He really didn't want to piss Gibbs off anymore than he already has.

They arrived at their hotel about 9 o'clock that night. They checked in, put their stuff in their rooms, and decided to go find a local wing shack to find some decent food and drinks.

"DiNozzo. Look over there. The man in dress clothes has brown hair and blue eyes," Gibbs pointed out quietly in words.

"The one with the guy in the blue jeans and t-shirt with messy hair?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, him. That's former Lieutenant James Wilson. Stay here, or at least out of my way while I go say hi. I'll have to tell him tonight. You will know when I want you over there. Okay?"

"Yes Boss. Staying out of your way and waiting for your signal," Tony repeated in fewer words.

Gibbs walked over and stopped at an empty spot at the bar next to Wilson and turned to him.

"James Wilson. How have you been? It has been a long time since I have seen you last," Gibbs was happy to see his long time friend, though he wished it was under different circumstances.

"Jethro Gibbs. I have been just fine, sir. It has been a while. Almost twenty two years since I trained under you."

"Wait. You know this man? Is he a doctor? An oncologist maybe?" interrupted the messy haired man. House was genuinely confused.

Wilson turned his attention to House, "No, House. He isn't an oncologist, or even a doctor. He probably doesn't know very many medical terms. Though as much trouble that you get in, I'm almost surprised that you don't actually know him yet." He returned his attention back to Gibbs. "Sorry about that Jethro, I've told you what House could be like, and this is him. So what are you doing up in Princeton, New Jersey? Last I remember is that you were working in D.C."

"Still am. I'm actually here on official business."

"A coincidence that work let us reconnect, huh?"

"I don't believe coincidences, James. You know that. And this is a perfect example of why I don't," Gibbs waited a while before continuing, "I really hate this part of my job, James. Is there any where more private that we can go too?"

"My apartment would probably be best, Jethro. I can tell this isn't going to be good." 


End file.
